


A Life I hated

by Lenhan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenhan/pseuds/Lenhan
Summary: After the war Hermione live in muggle London, as she started to move to leave, she knew she would never escaped themDark Antonin/GreybackDark fic





	A Life I hated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hello guys. Here is the first chapter of my very own first harry potter fiction. Just for info it is not going to be very much a joyful fanfiction so underage 16 i just advise you not to read it, it can contains graphics contents.  
> Let me know your thoughts about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: all the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.

It was almost midnight; the moon was full and mostly hidden behind stormy clouds. Thunder cracked in the air, lightning lit up the night sky. Even with the air was densely full of magic she could sense it was time to go, since she could feel their presence in the shadows outside.

The rain was falling heavily that night, outside of the old junk building, those pearls of water she often as a kid thought there were created by a Zeus or God because he was sad or angry. She could related to that feeling very well tonight. 

From outside, every living soul thought that house was abandoned. That it had been since the murder of the old family who had owned it. They had been killed in the basement, more than fifty years ago. 

Hermione Granger, twenty one years old, was living in a small flat outside London. Living amongst the muggles, hidden from the wizard society, her flat was small but comfortable enough, with the help of magic she refurbished an old room of the scary house into small flat with a room, bathroom and a kitchen.

She stopped using magic after that, it was just after the war four years ago, her wand was never too far from her hand in case she needed to leave in a hurry.  
All she could think about was her safety, she would have hidden at the Burrow, but she surely thought the Death Eater’s would have been searching that place from the very bottom to the top.  
Same with Grimmauld Place or the Shell Cottage.  
She could have left England with Ron and the remains of his family but she thought it would have been too easy at that time. Nowadays she thought that she had been too much of a coward at that time to leave the place she had called home for so long.

She often thought about surrendering herself, especially knowing that she could not use magic again without exposing herself to the Snatchers.  
The resistance and friends of Harry Potter were tracked through their wands by Voldemort a month after the war.

She knew it because that is how Molly found her daughter, Ginevra Weasley brutally murdered one morning after she used a simple Warming Charms in the evening. She had been raped and almost eaten alive by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione could picture how he did with his claw to rip apart her clothes, before penetrating her while starting his meal, best of the choice pureblood, Potter's girlfriend and pregnant. Bit by bit biting and eating her flesh leaving her with just the bones on her thigh and her arms, eating her child while she was still alive finishing with her still beating heart that he took from her chest.

She hated Greyback for that. That's why the Weasley’s choose to leave for France, that's why Ron came to find her four months after the war.   
One month later, she encountered Lee Jordan in Muggle London randomly one morning.  
Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't pay attention to the growling sounds outside.  
Her life changed after that. Lee was a very happy, joyful person, easy to live with and peculiarly a good cook. They spent the last three years together, which was easier for both of them, but also more dangerous, because if one was found, the other was dead for sure.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, she was focused on the thunder coming from outside.  
The pain of the loss of her friend was still fresh for her mind, of even every loss.  
Sleeping has been a luxury since the year she, Ron and Harry have been searching the Horcruxes, she never slept more than four hours everyday counting on coffee and Muggle medicine to keep her awake all night.

In her mind, dying on the battlefield has always been the better option, in the case they won, her name would be part of history for ever, if they lost then she would be forgotten-as if she never had existed.

It was time to start moving, the rain was deep enough to cover the track of her sent until her next big move.  
She wasn't safe anymore in the flat.  
Clothes, books, tea, kettles, potions, tent and food were all packed quickly in her beaded magically extended purse.  
Dressing rapidly in her warmer clothes, she packed a lighter and some tissues in her pocket.  
Her coat on, she could start to move and leave the property before the edge of the full moon at midnight.  
Having a last quick glance outside by the windows, she saw the Snatchers wandering the streets looking for her, the Snatchers could sense her magic and Lee's magic.  
It was time for her to Disapparate into Wales.

Stepping outside of the house, she would just have a few seconds to leave.  
It was time to focus, wand in hand, she cautiously opened the door, hoping the Snatchers would not sense her magic before she reached the limit of her magical wards.  
Ten meters was the distance she had to parkour before she could reach the limits of the magical wards she placed herself on the property.  
It was a short distance but she also had to count on the risk of having to face werewolfs Snatchers such as Scabior, who had a very develop smell sense.   
Avoiding a smell incident such as Dean Forest was absolute for her sake tonight.  
She should have moved away days ago like Lee, but she could not resign herself before tonight. Lee had always been right about that, they would find her.  
Hermione saw Fenrir in front her and she knew at that exact moment she would never be able to leave without injuries if she could succeed in her leaving.

Fenrir Greyback was just on the other side of the road twenty meters away from the edge of her gate.  
He was sure to have found the Potter's mudblood hiding places, he was looking for her since months, Undesirable no. 1 would be a good prize to bring back to his Lord dead or alive.

They were lucky three days ago when they caught their snack near Portsmouth, after being tortured for two days, he lead them to that places, all they had to do tonight was to finish him in front of her. All they had to do that day was to do that day was to wait on Jordan’s to show up after they had been informed he has been seen around in the morning buying two tickets for France. He was an easy catch, no fight, a lot of screaming and a bit of blood.   
The mudblood could not resist for sure to try to save her friend.

 

Hermione could sense the magic coming from the Snatchers surrounding her, excitement and lust, all of those feeling made her decision of being the quickest as possible urging to leave.  
Stepping closer to the gate, fixing her gave on Greyback’s movement, she stopped near the gate.  
Lying near Greyback foot, she could see a dislocated body who looked like an old creepy doll. She had to stop a scream coming from her gut, when she recognise Lee’s bloody body in front of her.   
Being distracted by that information, she stopped paying attention to the Satchers moving in the street.  
Here would be her first mistake that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hope you enjoyed reading that first chapter. I know Scabior isn’t a werewolf but let’s just pretend he is for that one.  
> Let me know if you want more of it.  
> Lenhan


End file.
